Dark Silvered Couple
by DomOx
Summary: Just short smut story. COMPLETE. Damon and Elena are vampires. The whole town knows that they are vampires, they decide to move away when Damon says something that brings them down to doing it in an alleyway. R


**~Prologue~**

**There they were. The dark silvered couple. They walked in into the bar and everyone stilled.**

**They grew quiet as they watched as the dark silvered couple moved.**

**They were vampires.**

**Everyone in the town knew who they were.**

**They were the only vampires in town. The rest of them were scared off. All of them were scared off.**

**Except them.**

**The woman had long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was tanned and had a nice long body with curves to match. She was wearing a silver dress that pushed her breast together, causing some cleavage, a perfect V.**

**The male had a gray-silverish scarf around his neck. His blue eyes were hauntingly beautiful. One could get lost in them if they looked hard enough. He had on a short dark gray jacket that was soft to the touch and a white shirt underneath with dark gray jeans. **

**They walked into the bar together and they had smiles on their faces.**

**Everyone knew who they were.**

**Knew they were vampires with their black eyes.**

**They chose one human, only one human to feed from and then they never were seen again. Fed once a month, chose once a month. The bodies were pushed out, back into society and were forgotten of what was supposed to happened.**

**People asked questions to the victims but they were never answered.**

**The victims just looked at them if they were retarded or had a little to much to drink and went about their way.**

**The dark silvered dress couple where there to chose. **

**They were there to chose.**

**The humans waited still as they couple walked into the bar, they looked around and then shrugged their shoulders.**

**The woman turned around in a circle, twirling. The man watched her with lust in his eyes.**

**The dress brought out the curve in her backside, nicely well.**

**The humans watched as the couple looked at each other, hunger in their eyes.**

**They could feel the sexual tension.**

**The couple walked out as easily as they came out.**

**Quick and fast.**

**The humans in the bar, continued about their work.**

**No one was called from the bar.**

**Everything was safe.**

**Everything was safe.**

;..;

Elena walked slowly down the empty town, she was holding hands with her lover,Damon.

He was watching as the lights in the stores instantly went out.

The owners were locking up, they were so scared.

"We haven't been out in awhile, Damon. I wished there was more to this. I hate that they all know who we are. Vampires." She smoothly transition. Her eyes were dark black and dark green veins were coming out of her face.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. Stefan, my little brother, just had to tell everyone what we were. Who we were. Now he's locked in a coffin filled with vervain. He'll never get out." Damon's voice was low and seductive, it sent shivers all down Elena's spine.

"Yes, I know. I'm the one who placed him in there." Elena chuckled and rested her hand on Damon's shoulder.

She was getting wet at how Damon looked around the town. His dark hair was all over his head and his blue eyes were looking at ahead of them.

"Sweetie, let's go back to the boarding house. I kind of wanted to wreck the house all over."

"Why?" Elena switched back into her human guise and smiled, playfully biting Damon at his shoulder.

The bit sent shivers all through Damon's hard body, making another part of him hard.

"We won't be staying here anymore. They know about us. We can't compel the whole town. It's boring and useless, they already know about us and make it less fun if they were compel. I want to go somewhere else. Much bigger and wider than this town. A city maybe. I have a friend that works in the bar. She's a witch named Bree, met her in college. Slept with her once."

Elena growled, her fangs popping out of their gums. She quickly stepped in front of Damon and slapped him across the face.

It was a loud slap and he didn't even move.

If he was human, it would have broken his neck, but he wasn't human.

"Ow." Damon said dryly. "What was that for? I only slept with her once, that's it."

Elena's face switched back to human as she scowled. "I still get jealous."

Damon grinned and then he jumped on her, pushing her against a wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist instantly, her ankles locking behind his back. He slammed her into the wall, once...twice.

Her head hit the wall and she growled, low in her throat.

His hand found both of hers and threw them against the wall. The darkness of the night was covering them, if anyone decided to walk by, they wouldn't see them. But they would see each other.

"I like that you are hurting me. Turns me on." Elena twirled her tongue between her teeth and smiled, snapping at him as she tried to reach for his neck.

She failed.

"You, Elena, slept with my brother and popped that virginity of yours. I'm still angry about that." He grinned and reached between their bodies to release his cock from his pants, un-buckling his pants and unzipping his zipper. He hissed as the cool air hit his cock but he raised her dress up just a bit more, it ridden up when she wrapped her legs around him, and pushed inside of her.

Elena groaned at how he filled her, so big and thick.

Yum.

"I love it when you get angry, Damon. Makes me so wet. Can you feel it. Can you feel it down there?"

Damon pressed himself against her, tight. Her back digging into the wall. She hissed in pain, from the wall, and pleasure, from his pressing.

"I feel it, _lover_." He emphasized on the word 'lover' as he pressed into her more. He was buried deep with in her.

He pulled back and then pressed forward, rotating his hips ever so often, his cock head hitting all her sweet spots.

"Ah...mmmm..." Elena parted her lips on a slight sigh as he hit all her spots. When he rotated his hips again, she almost lost it.

His buckle was hitting against the ground, as he pressed into her teasing her.

Elena wanted more. She wanted to feel her legs wrapped around his head, and she bent backward as he fucked her.

Yeah, she wanted all of that.

But he wasn't going to unless he was showing dominance and the only way he would show dominance if she had said that one word, that would tick him off.

She smiled in her head as she opened her mouth to say it.

"Ohhh, Stefan..."

She watched as Damon snarled. He growled.

Then he pressed into her hard, his face near hers.

"What did you just say?" He pulled back and pressed into her again. The position, caused him to hit her clit just right, and just right he did.

"I...said...ohhh...Stefan." She said it slow with a smile on her face.

This was going to be fun.

Damon grabbed her hair and held her by her ass, as he stepped further into the alleyway. Her legs were still wrapped around him and he was going in and out of her as he walked.

"How...dare...you...mention..._his_...name?"

Elena didn't say a word. He was pumping in and out of her while he walked.

Her back hit the wall with a thump. He pressed into the wall, Elena reached out with her hands and bent her body backward, wrapping her legs tighter around her waist, her hands grabbing onto a railing that was lower. She held onto it tight.

"Mention his name and I'll make you bleed."

"Stefan..." Elena teased.

Damon lost it.

He thrust into her hard and fast, not stopping as he was ripping her dress from his thrusts. His nails digging into her hips as he pumped her.

His scarf was falling off his neck as he fucked her at a blur.

"St...Damon...DAMON..." Elena screamed her head off as he fucked her tight pussy.

He chanted it out loud, in the air.

"Who's name you chanting now?"

"Damon." She submitted.

"Who's fucking you?"

"Damon." She submitted too him again.

This was what she wanted.

"Who's going to cum deep inside you fucking tight ass pussy?"

"Mmmmm Damon, all Damon. All...yours."

"Good..."

Damon held her with one hand as he slapped her ass with the other.

"so good...so tight...so wet..."

Damon thrusted inside of her hard and deep, slapping her ass ever so often, not caring if he was ripping her dress.

He didn't give a shit.

"Fuck me in my ass." Elena shouted out loud.

Damon smiled and slipped out of her pussy and then back in, fucking her harder.

Elena came all over his cock as he pounded into her.

She kept cumming and cumming.

Like a waterful.

Damon waited till her body stilled after her orgasm and he pulled out and of her dripping wet pussy as he placed his mushroom head at her entrance.

He waited till she calmed down before he slipped into her ass, pumping her hard and fast.

Not caring that he didn't prepare her for it. He didn't care that she was bleeding or in pain.

He was going to fuck his brother's name out of her.

Yeah, he knew that Elena loved him, but she made his so angry by mentioning his brother's name.

He continued to pump her into her ass, his fingers finding her clit and pinching it, flicking over it.

He looked down at her as he fucked her.

"Say my name, Elena." He demanded.

She shook her head.

"SAY MY NAME" He demanded louder. He pumped her harder and faster.

Not caring.

She kept quiet. Not saying a word.

He pumped her **harder** and** faster**, slipping out of her ass. He pulled her up. Her hand letting go of the railing and she wrapped them around his waist as he pushed inside of her and bounced her up and down.

His blue eyes turning black.

"Say. My. Name" He demanded it again.

He bounced her harder and faster, it was like blur.

"Damon Salvatore. Damon. Damon...Damon."

She chanted over and over again. Digging her nails into his back.

He came inside of, biting into her neck...continuing to bit her.

He wasn't going to stop and she wasn't going to fight him either.

;..;

**The people walked home. Not afraid of the vampires, the two vampires that lurked in the night. They were quite occupied at the moment. They could hear their moans and sighs of pleasure and passion as they heard his balls slap against her. They heard it all.**

**They giggled quietly and walked home, drunk and sober.**

**Quiet and loud.**

**Everyone was safe.**

**They were so wrapped in each other, the people knew, they wouldn't care if they trudged home.**

**Wouldn't care at all. **

**Everyone was safe.**

**Everyone was safe.**

* * *

A one shot I thought of.

Hope you enjoy.

I WILL not continue this into a story. I just thought of it. I'm sorry I didn't explain more but I was looking at this picture on photobucket and thought of a smut story.

I hoped you guys loved it and I'm also sorry that the smut scene wasn't as long as they usually are. There was no kissing in this story. I just thought it would be better without it, dominance. Just straight no kissing smut. A challenge to myself.


End file.
